


Matchmakers

by sarasbookz



Series: Elippo rise [6]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Elia and Filippo haven't got a Gaydar, F/F, Fede is canonically bi/pan and you can't change my mind, M/M, Matchmaking, elippoweek, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasbookz/pseuds/sarasbookz
Summary: Elia and Filo playing matchmaker for Fede and Rami.Spoiler: they fail and they both have a crashed gaydarElippoweek day 5: Friends
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Federica caciotti/original character
Series: Elippo rise [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858402
Kudos: 4





	Matchmakers

Elia and Filippo had been dating for seven months, and they were really happy.

Elia had never thought of himself as a romantic person, he thought he'd never wanted a love story like the one Marti and Nicco had. He used to call them "polipetti" because they were so nauseatingly in love.

But then he had met Filippo, and he had discovered he kind of like all the romantic things they did, from snuggling in the morning to walking in the park holding hands. Sometimes he wondered how he survived for nineteen years of his life without a boyfriend who was always ready to cuddle him.

Elia was happy now, but he hadn't forgotten how he had felt when he didn't have Filippo by his side. He hadn't forgotten how lonely he had felt, how much he had hated his friends for leaving him alone to deal with his feelings and his broken heart.

So, when he realized that there were two single people in his group of friends, he decided that he should help them to get together. He would have been a good friend for them and he would have made them happy. 

«I think we should find Fede a boyfriend.»

Filippo turned to his boyfriend and smiled. 

«Darling, I was thinking the same thing! She's an amazing girl and a great friend, and we have to help her to find happiness.»

«I knew you'd understand! And you know what? I know who we might match her with!» 

They looked at each other and they said at the same time: 

«Rami!» 

Sana's brother, Rami, had been single for a long time. Elia had become very close to him in the past months, and he thought he and Fede might be a great couple. They had a lot of things in common: they both liked parties and they were very extrovert. Elia was convinced that they were designed to end up together, and he was determined to help them. 

«We should set them up. I'm sure that Rami will be happy, and that they'll thank us at the end of the night!» 

*

«Fede, amo, we have a surprise for you!» 

«Oh my God, boys, you didn't have to! What's that?» 

«We set you up with a guy!» 

Despite what Elia and Filippo thought, Fede didn't seem to be very happy. 

«Guys, you don't have to do this for me, I'm fine!» 

«I used to think that too, but then I met Filo and I understood that I wasn't as happy as I thought.»

«Trust me, I'm happy. I don't need a boyfriend.»

«Please, amo, give Rami a chance. He accepted to go out with you and he seemed very happy.»

«Did you set me up with Sana's brother?» 

«Yes, we did. And he was very happy about it, maybe he's interested in you. Please, go on this date with him and then you'll see. Maybe you'll like it.» 

Fede sighed, knowing that both Elia and Filippo were stubborn and they wouldn't stop until she agreed.

«Okay, I'll go on this damn date!»

Elia and Filippo cheered. They were the best matchmakers in the world. 

*

The pub they had chosen for the "Ramica" (Luchino had chosen that name, he was kind of obsessed with ship names) date was at Trastevere. Elia and Filippo had decided to go there to make sure everything went as they planned. 

They were sitting on a couch, drinking beer and watching Rami. He was by the bar, with a drink in his hand, waiting for Fede. 

After a while, the girl arrived. When she saw Rami, she greeted him and sat next to him. They talked for a while, then Fede stood up and left Rami alone. 

«What the fuck is she doing?» 

Elia was very mad. He wanted Fede to find someone to love, and he found the perfect guy. Why did she do that? 

Rami left the table and reached them. 

«Are you kidding me, Elì? Why didn't you tell me she likes girls?» 

What. The. Fuck. 

Elia looked at Filo and saw that he was shocked. 

«What?» 

«She came there and said "Rami, you're a good guy but I don't think my girlfriend would like to see me with you, I'm sorry." and then she left.»

Okay, they didn't expect that.

Federica wasn't straight, and she had a girlfriend. 

Too much in a day for Elia's brain. 

*

to: Fede🍸  
Amo, when were you going to tell us? Please come here asap, and bring your girlfriend with you. 

to: Filo 🦄  
Sorry Filo, I'll explain you tomorrow. I'll bring Francesca with me.

*

The next day Federica went to Sava's with her girlfriend, Francesca. 

«Hi guys, she's my girlfriend, Francesca. Fra, those are Filippo and Elia.»

«Hi! I'm sorry for all of this. I asked Fede not to tell anyone about us because I'm not out to my parents yet. They're homophobic and I can't even imagine what they could do if they found out.»

Elia immediately felt guilty. Not only he had taken for granted that Fede was straight, but he had also got mad at her because she hadn't told him. But he knew too damn well how it was like to have homophobic parents, and he knew how difficult it was. He couldn't blame Fede's girlfriend for wanting to keep it as a secret. 

«You don't have to say sorry. I know how it feels to live with parents who don't support you, and I understand that you don't feel safe enough to come out. I just want you to know that if you want to talk, or you need some advice, I'm here.»

Filippo was looking at his boyfriend with a proud smile on his face. 

«Of course I'm here too, and just so you know I volunteer in this LGBT center. You can come if you want, we talk and we spend some time together. It's a good thing, isn't it, love?»

«Yes, it is. I joined them when I came out and it's a safe place for everyone.»

«Thank you so much guys. Fede told me that she had amazing friends, and she was right. You're fantastic.»


End file.
